


Ink and Quill

by xIvy__Nicoleex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hands, Rings, Smut, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIvy__Nicoleex/pseuds/xIvy__Nicoleex
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 17





	Ink and Quill

**Ink and Quill - "To love is to burn, to be on fire" -Jane Austen**

## Ink and Quill

by xIvynicolex  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Ink and Quill

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

| A DRAMIONE ONE-SHOT | Hermione is a renowned writer, though she remains nameless, as she craved to paved her own success in the wizarding world as her name alone could get her anything and everything since the victory of the wizarding war. Draco of...

# "To love is to burn, to be on fire" -Jane Austen

[ by **xIvynicolex** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/xIvynicolex)  
Follow

• LISTEN TO MY DRACO PLAYLIST ON • SPOTIFY WHILE YOU READ  
[(LINK)](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2yds3wMrWg3sh2QB9yVfcl)

She sat upon the rich mahogany wood of the worn and thoughtfully used writers table many had presumably sat beneath before her in order to carefully curate and craft eloquent words, stringing them together beautifully, destinations unknown- now long forgotten.

Though when she attempted to do the same, quite often she found her words falling over one another in rows of dominos, seeming to be sturdy and concrete but simply unstable as with one blow of the wind, they would all fall in a fury of tumbling pieces tripping over one another again and again.

She had found the piece of furniture at the bargain shop one lucky morning, hoping that by some luck of the gods she could channel the energy of those who had sat before it though truly unbeknownst to anyone now of just who had or even what they had written but she felt as though the scratches in the pristinely polished wood had given it character and it would simply look exquisite with a brand new pot of ink and quill resting upon it.

The same table now sat in her study, a fury of parchment thrown about the room, the majority vehemently crumpled around her, proving as the wake of a distructful writer's block.

She had moved to sit atop the wood, her feet taking the place atop the plush cushion she just inhabited as sitting in the chair for as long as she had was only fueling the festering frustration. Her sanity, she felt, could reasonably be questioned.

Secretions were beginning to form at her temples, like morning dew collecting atop a leaf at the crest of a midsummer sunrise.

She huffed, maneuvering her hair to hastily sit atop her head fastened by a ribbon, the only sound in the quaint space beside the frantic fluttering of parchment and the slight crackle of the warm fire that was comforting at any other point in time beside this one.

Now she used the flames as a way to permanently rid herself of the despicable imagery she had drawn up in the form of literature. A crass compository frantically conceptualized by the product of racing thoughts and swift brushes of a quill as she struggled to meet the needs of a foreign class of literature.

Everything that was resolute and concrete in this world came easy. She had long ago developed a peculiar knack for understanding such things even when it didn't come easy to the minds of most. She found thrill and excitement and especially comfort in books. Finding home and sanctuary between warn pages, showing their worth in the form of how many people thrummed through their pages and gained the knowledge residing between them.

She couldn't fathom why she had taken on such skill and craft so far out from the realm in which she was comfortable. Every witch and wizard in their world had been practically drinking out of palms of "Romilda Tauracellio," always desperately thirsting for whatever she published. Any minute piece she allowed to drip into the throws of the public was caught in awaiting hands.

Romilda Tauracellio was known to be the brightest writer of the wizarding society.

This alone helped ease Hermione's thoughts most times as she was so sure the only way she would ever pave her way in the industry would be simply because of who she was, a war heroine. Though that was a part of who she was, she felt she was much more than a long since member of the beloved golden trio that earned their side victory against Voldemort.

She had successfully jumbled all of her papers, her thoughts with them, and was now desperately trying to place them in order but she couldn't even distinguish where they were supposed to go and she had written them. It seemed as though her mind wove the story so quickly that her hand simply couldn't keep up, the storyline and details gone, left a wisp in the wind- never acknowledged and gone too soon to even be forgotten.

"It seems you haven't strayed too far from the position I left you hours ago," Draco drawled, making his presence known with a smirk delicately wound into his features.

Her honey-colored irises flashed up to him from beneath the most captivating lashes he had ever witnessed. He loved to watch them flutter as his witch slept beside him, often curled into his chest, deep in the throws of whatever her imagination vividly displayed for her while she was lost in her slumber.

Most of all he loved to watch them twitch as he fucked her to the brink of ecstasy, he believed those moments when she was lost to the pleasures only he brought her to, were possibly the only moments of her existence that her bright mind slowed. Distracted only for a few moments to let the sensual pleasures consume her.

"Draco." She breathed in acknowledgment and he thought he almost caught a hint of relief. The sound made his chest warm.

The dragon leather of his shoes clicked against the marble floors as he took powerful strides towards his flustered witch. Though not the way he particularly liked to see her hot and bothered.

His fingers wrapped around the back of the chair, effectively brushing it off to the side, causing her feet to now dangle before him. He placed his palms on either of her knees, spreading them so he could swiftly maneuver himself between them. Looking down at her.

"What's got you so frustrated my love?" He asks, looking down at the parchment she was still grasping though her focus had been moved to her wizard standing above her.

"I can't get these characters' passion for one another right at right at all!" She huffed. One lock of the curly brunette chair that had fallen from the hazardous concoction she had thrown the rest into atop her head and it moved at the breath she released.

"I have not any idea why I've even attempted something of this nature, I should have just stuck with what I knew but I had assumed It would be easier than this, words here, some talking, kiss there, fucking here, and a love confession would have about summed it up but it appears it's not so simple.." she trailed off looking down at the parchment she had been flailing around in while she attempted to explain her troubles to Draco.

He brought his hand to tuck his the lone hair behind her ear, causing her to look up, catching his gaze once more and become distracted by his touch enough that he could slip the parchment from her fingers, and attempted to read it.

Though quickly she removed it from his fingers and put it behind her back, offering him a scowl that was intended to seem menacing but really he thought she just looked adorable.

"Tell me about what's happening between them, maybe I can help." He said leaning both palms to rest on the table on either side of her hips.

"I did, however, effectively capture your affections did I not?" He said smirking.

She glanced briefly at his hands next to her, the heat from his body felt through her jeans. His strong hands that she knew could crush her at any moment in time, decorated with silver and black rings, images of the imprinted dragon that had been molded into her thigh the first time he ever fucked her left her trembling.

He saw her swallow hard and relished in the fact that simply his presence was enough to evoke such a reaction from her.

"I don't know Draco, everything's jumbled now and I don't even know where I left off, much less where to pick up or really even where to go." She said, leaning back against the wood offering the support of her weight.

"Why don't you give me some ideas, not pertaining to a specific chapter and I'll tell you if I think they're good enough and then you can write them down and you can use them now or later when you are feeling overwhelmed again.

"I don't know, it's a little awkward to say them out loud," she felt her own cheeks heat at the thought and noticed his eyes, ever so slowly darkening into the most alluring labradorite grey she had ever seen. When his eyes reached their maximum opacity, she would shiver at one glance, for his eyes held anticipation and want. Want along with an unabashed need for her.

She expected him to try and force it out of her but suddenly his gaze lifted above her, his pale fingers found the end of the ribbon, brushing against the little hairs lining her forehead, she shivered at the contact but assured herself that he hadn't noticed.  
  
"I love your hair like this Mione," Draco said, his voice hoarse, noticeably a few octaves lower than it had been before.

"Sadly," he stated as he moved closer to her ear, suddenly yanking on the ribbon, her hair falling in shambles along the planes of her shoulder blades, a few locks falling in front of her face, "I love it _more_ like this," he said behind the shell of her ear.

Her breath had long since caught in her throat and her breathing was now coming in shallow drags of oxygen, he could feel the rise and fall of her body working to keep her alive against him as, though she wasn't in any real danger he somehow singlehandedly always triggered her adrenalin endorphins.

His hand moved to the chaotically beautiful array of curls in all of their tangled and unkempt glory at her back and gripped them sharply, effectively yanking her head back with one hand as his other effectively wound it's way around her throat like a hungry serpent finding it's next meal.

"Draco.." she released, in something sort of a whine.

"Give me a scenario Hermione." He said looking at her directly in her half-lidded amber eyes. Dropping her gaze to move his head to the crook of her neck, his lips hovering over the flushed skin, he could feel her pulse beneath the skin at her neck.

After he didn't hear a response for a few moments he brought his head to hover in front of her again,

"If you don't give me an answer I will force one out of you, I don't care if you're screaming it at me, you're going to give me one." His voice deep and rigid as he spoke to her in all seriousness but her only answer was to moan and arch her back so that she was pressed more firmly against him, though a little difficult considering how taught he was holding her by both her hair and her neck.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Hermione." He forcefully gripped her neck, pulling it more towards himself so she would be forced to look up at him.

Their gazes locked and he saw that her eyes too had darkened, she held his gaze once more.

"Or what?" She asked defiantly, her voice an intoxicatingly alluring mix of honey-coated desire for him.

"Or I'll wind your body up so tight that your legs are stiff, your cute blue little toes twitching, as you reach and reach and reach for an orgasm, and just as you start to fall, I'm going to bring you right back here over and over. I'll drive your fucking mad if I have to, so my sweet Hermione, the brightest witch, and writer of her age, do tell me one of the scenarios I know your mind is continuously working to spin into something tangible." He drawled casually, his words eliciting more of her desire for him.

She gasped as he moved his lips back to the collum of her throat, this time trailing downward to the peak of her collarbone where his oversized white button-down resided over her, holding her skin captive from his touch. She always kept the top 2 buttons from the allotted holes, allowing him access to the skin at the top of her chest and some of her shoulders.

Surprising her and eliciting something between another gasp and a moan, he pulled forcefully at the buttons, ripping them from their closures, clattering to the floor sporadically as she was now exposed to him, he groaned at the sight as he looked down and she shivered below him at the sound.

His lips trailed her flushed textured flesh, just slightly making the contact known, not far from a leak in a kitchen faucet, just enough to alert you that it was there, enough to drive you mad but at the same time there was nothing you could do in the immediate future and forced with no other option but to let it run its course.

He moved one strong arm to wrap around her, his palm and fingers taking up the majority of the small of her back, effectively dragging her lower back, pulling her flush with him, their hips colliding.

She dragged in a shaky breath and moved her hands farther back n the desk in order to better support herself in this new position, though she hadn't realized that there was an open inkpot in her hand's wayward path, now knocked on it's side, spilling across the glossy mahogany wood and spare parchment beneath them.

"Draco," she attempted to warn him, the ink making a path towards the white shirt sleeves still attached to her wrists.

"Oh no, look what we did" He smirked playfully at her.

He stood up again, still leaning over her but no longer plastered against her torso he reached one finger into the onyx liquid curiously, before bringing it to her skin. She watched him, mesmerized by his movements, flinching as he brought it to the skin covering the planes of her ribs.

His long, deft fingers working slow patterns into her skin, swirling into a sensual tattoo.

He reached down to dip his finger again, bringing a droplet to the center of her chest this time she moaned at the touch so close to where he desperately wanted his fingers, his fingers swirled patterns up the slopes of her breasts just enough to leave her panting, and then moving to do the same to the other side.

She is writhing beneath him, craving something, anything he would give her.

"Draco please, touch me.." she called out for him, her soft palm wrapping around his wrist almost as if to force his hand where she wanted it.

"Give me a scenario and ill reward you, if you don't, I won't it's that simple." He said huskily, moving more ink to trace along the planes of her chest, moving closer and closer to her nipple.

"I- I can't think of any, please," She tugged harder on his wrist but to no avail as he was so much stronger than her.

She screamed as his teeth sunk into the skin around her nipple, a sharp contrast from the previous sensations and especially what she was expecting. Her fingers wound their war into his blonde hair, weaving their way to securely fasten themselves at his skull conscious to not pull hard enough to cause him any pain but enough to make him groan around her.

Her head was foggily induced by lust and she had to focus on giving him something so that he would continue where he left off, she didn't think she could fathom this torture any longer.

"Quinn's father works at a bakery," Draco's finger paused on her skin as he came up to look at her in the eyes again,

She moaned out as his warm mouth encased her nipple, sucking on it roughly before letting go, a popping sound resonating at the releasing of his lips against her skin.

"Do elaborate Granger," He smirked victoriously, his finger continuing to trace her skin with the ink, a swirl of patterns forming from her ribs to her breast now.

"H-" she intakes air, attempting to compose herself as warmth encased her other nipple, he paused his movements

"He visits her in the bakery every day for a breakfast loaf, that's how they met, so I was thinking.." she moaned as his hand gathered more ink and was tracing it along her belly now, she arched into his touch the sensation of his mouth and his fingers overcoming her, though he was really barely touching her.

"You were thinking..?" he drawls pausing his ministrations

"He maybe asks if she can take him along with her to the field to pick blueberries because he needs them for his mother and they spend the whole day together and maybe a kiss in a field I haven't figured it out yet" she rushes, moaning and searching as one of his fingers move to rub the most sensitive spot beneath her knickers in reward.

"Very good Hermione, give me another and I'll give you my mouth" she whimpered at his words, the rasp in his voice adding to the overwhelming sensations she was experiencing.

"Maybe, she is in the bookstore and they play a game of cat and mouse because she's avoiding him because she knows he's bad for her and her father won't approve."

"Good girl Granger," he drawled laying a soft kiss at her naval as he hooked his fingers in the baby blue statin knickers she had worn under his shirt.

She removed one of her hands from tangling in his hair to better grip the table, in anticipation of what he was about to do.

His large hands gripped her hips as he dragged her towards the edge of the mahogany desk she was posted upon, her skin alight with blood as it pumped powerfully beneath the surface throughout her body so much so that she could hear it behind her ears and feel it deep in her core.

His fingers traced her skin tantalizingly slow as he dragged them down her legs, carefully unhooking them from her ankles, tossing them somewhere though her mind was too preoccupied to pay them any mind and she felt as though it was good riddance at this moment in time.

He quickly parted her legs before sinking to his knees below her.

"I love how responsive you are my sweet girl, always so wet for me" he breathed against her, she was trembling above him.

Her hand tightened forcefully in his golden hair, now deliciously disheveled in the best way as he ran his tongue along her, groaning at the taste and sound of her as well as the pressure she was causing against his scalp.

"Merlin above you taste so fucking good Hermione." He groaned, only pausing his ministrations to pause for a minute before she tugged him closer to her again.

His tongue swirled along her clit, over and over and over again until Hermione was panting, the blood thrumming behind her ears, as she moaned out for him, her head swimming in pleasure.

He groaned against her as she continued to tighten her hold against his scalp, vibrating against her, causing her back to bow, and her hips to begin to grind against his lips, in search of the same sensation again. He had barely touched her and she was already so close.

Then he stopped, laying a kiss on her inner thigh, his hands wrapped around her thighs were turning her flushed skin white and he found immense satisfaction at the sight.

She looked absolutely delectable in this moment, intricate patterns of ink drawn along her skin, flushed, breaths hollow, hair in shambles along with her hold on reality

"Draco," she writhed and cried out for him to continue.

"Another, my bright witch," He drawled, laying another kiss on the opposite thigh.

"u-hm, maybe they fuck in the meadow later that they found picking blueberries." she breathed out quickly, eager for him and his tongue on her again.

"That's my good fucking girl Mione, see not that hard is it?" she only nodded and he returned to continue to pleasure her with his hot mouth, drawing patterns similar to the ones he had previously drawn on her skin.

"Do you want my fingers?" He asked against her, the vibrations driving her newfound insanity to new heights.

"YES! Oh, merlin please yes!" she moaned above him her head thrown back in the throws of the sensation he was giving her.

"Give me your hand," he demanded, removing the silver rings from his middle and ring finger, placing them upon her shaky fingers, they were still warm from his fingers and weighed her hand down slightly but the act made her even hotter for him.

He brought his fingers inside of her in order to rock her to ecstasy and returned his tongue ministrations, his fingers evoking the spot he knew familiarly well just beneath the surface of her skin, tapping it over and over again.

Her legs began tightening around his arms, her back arching closer to him as she began trembling ferociously.

Before she was able to accept the pleasure he was giving her he stopped completely, "Not so fast, another one." His voice was raspier than ever as he demanded another answer.

"I don't have one! Merlin just let me come, please, I can't take it!" she begged, almost breaking his control, but he was determined to get ideas from her.

"I know you have one in that big sexy brain of yours Granger, so give it to me and I'll let you come." He ground out, running his tongue along her again, not enough to drive her to ebullience but enough to keep her teetering on the edge of it.

"He confesses his love for her in the bell tower where she always reads!" She shouted gripping his hair in a vice at this point.

"Very good girl Granger." He praised before picking up where he had previously left off before.

She writhed and moaned as he worked her right up to the edge,

"Look at me while I make you come" He practically growled at her. She obeyed and the moment his deep [pewter?] eyes met hers, it was the end of her as much as it was the beginning.

She felt as though she was falling off the brink of humanity and reality, sinking into the deep ocean waters, crashing overhead for just long enough to make you feel as though you were drowning, never to see the surface again but a few moments later, coming up, breaking the surface of the water, waves still crashing around you but close enough to swim to shore back into reality, shaking in exhilaration and pleasure.

She screamed out as she lost and found herself simultaneously, back arching almost uncomfortably on the edge of the table, her entire body writhing and twitching as her nervous system was overwhelmed by the sensations.

As she came down she realized Draco had been talking her through it, though she couldn't exactly hear what he had been saying, though she relished in the praise. She hadn't come so hard probably ever in her life.

"Draco," she called out for him, reaching for the comfort of his strong arms wrapped around her. He knew instantly what she was requesting and fulfilled her unasked question as he healed her while she calmed.

She felt his noticeable erection at her hip and reached one hand down to rub it over his trousers. He groaned in her ear finding relief at the pressure and relief as he was painfully throbbing, though he would throb for hours if it meant that his witch was taken care of.

"I need you to fuck me Draco," she whispered behind his ear, her voice hoarse from her screams.

"Give me your hands," he demanded, instantly, the purpose of this escapade almost forgotten as his desire to be inside of her was festering into a painful need, he felt he would combust, and burn from the inside if he didn't find himself sheathed to the hilt very soon.

She whimpered, and brought her hands before him but instead of tieing them immediately like she anticipated he quickly pulled her the remainder of the way from the desk, swiftly spinning her around and bending her over the dark mahogany, the wood biting into her hips.

The white shirt is long forgotten, falling to the floor in a heap below them.

"Hands," he husked out at her and she obeyed yet again, bringing them behind her back this time, the sound of his expensive leather belt being ripped from the allotted holes in his dress trousers, sent a tremor through her.

"Good girl." he praised her yet again for being obedient as he pulled the belt around her wrists tieing it in such a way that it wouldn't come undone no matter how much pressure she applied.

She heard the sounds of what she assumed to be the fastening of his trousers before he felt him rub along her folds, slick with need.

He gave no further warning as he thrust into her, he already knew how she liked it and she was plenty ready and willingly accepting of him.

She moaned out as he began pounding into her, he could feel every movement of her walls fluttering around him. No matter how many times he fucked her, she was always so tight and wet for him, words couldn't express how in love he was with this witch.

He continued slamming into her over and over again, slapping against her backside, her hips biting fiercely into the edge of her desk as she moaned and writhe beneath him.

"You like that Hermione?" He asked, continuing to drive them both into oblivion though she only gave a moan in response.

His hand wound into her hair yet again and he pushed the side of her face against the table,

"I asked you a fucking question Hermione" He ground out through gritted teeth continuing to ram into her again and again.

"Yes, you feel so good inside of me Draco," her words, slightly miseccentuated because of the pressure of her cheek against the table.

"Good."

abruptly he pulled out from her, causing her to whine at the loss before he flipped her over, bringing his arm beneath her knees to carry her bridal style to the green suede loveseat she had in the library portion of her study.

he sat her so that she was leaning her knees on the cushion, her torso leaning against the back of the cushion as he thrust into her again, she moaned and writhed as he returned his previous rhythm, over and over, he could tell she was getting close, her wrists turning red at the biting leather of his belt and the vision brought him immense satisfaction.

He loved seeing her beautiful olive skin, indented and flushed because of him.

"You look so beautiful taking my cock like this Hermione." He breathed behind her ear, bringing his hand around her neck again so he could pull her into his chest, the shift in position hitting all of the right spots inside of her, she soon began trembling furiously in his arms,

"Are you going to come for me in this position my sweet girl? Is it too much" He breathed huskily in her ear, he knew how much she loved to hear his breath sound his voice so close to her.

She only moaned as he fucked her into oblivion.

"Come for me" He demanded and who was she not to obey, her world shattering around her for the second time, pain and pleasure wracking her whole body, pumping through her veins, overpowering her muscles into a spasming mess.

He undid the belt holding her wrists together as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm, praising her the entire time.

After she had recovered from her second orgasm she brought her hands to the back of the couch, hands gripping the green suede, and began pushing back into Draco.

"Fuck Hermione, you feel so fucking good," He groaned, moving his hands to her hips as she pushed back onto him.

Then she stopped.

"Wha-" he began when she cut him off,

"You know I think my character is more of a leader in the situation, I feel like she would be taking control? Do you think you could help me execute this correctly on the parchment? I don't want my quill to lead me in the wrong direction after all." He only groaned as she said this.

"And how would she do that?" His husky with lust and desire.

"Well I pictu-" she started but he returned her previous actions and cut her off

"Show me." He demanded.

Suddenly he was pushed to sit on the couch and she took a position hovering above him, her knees on either side of his thighs.

"I like the look of you like this," She said close to his ear, her hands back in the tousled locks atop his head, her breasts pushed towards his face.

"I like seeing you at my mercy," Her voice raspy, adding to the effect, Draco was painfully erect and if she didn't fuck him soon he was going to end this game for the both of them but he reined in control and patience for her.

he moved to wind his fingers around her back attempting to move her breasts into his mouth but she snatched his hands and brought his arms behind him to rest upon the back of the couch.

"Not so fast lover boy" she smiled down at him.

"Hermione," he started, not below pleading at this point.

"Sh sh sh," She shushed him removing one of her hands from his arms resting on the back of the couch and brought her finger to his mouth. He responded by bringing her finger into his mouth and sucking on the skin, forcing a moan to tear from her chest at the sight.

She brought them both relief as she reached down and guided him back into her, her fingernails gripping painfully into his shoulders as she lifted her herself along his length, picking up the pace until they were both panting,

"That's it, Hermione, take what you need, you ride me so well," He said brushing hair that had fallen before her face to rest behind the soft skin of her ear.

She brought her arms around his head, her hands finding their favorite place in his hair yet again though this time close enough that he could bring her nipples back into the warmth of his mouth, swirling his tongue around them.

"Draco i- I'm gonna come again,"

"Go ahead my good girl, come for me while riding my cock."

He felt her fluttering and squeezing him, over and over and he felt the tingle, groaning as he began filling her with his load she continued to writhe and shake above him.

She collapsed in his lap, her arms dropping to wrap around his neck, holding him tight against her. He returned the motions and lazily wrapped his strong arm protectively around the small of her back.

His thumb tracing the soft plains of her spine, and back.

"You need to pee Hermione," he said after a few minutes of sitting there peacefully, finding comfort in each other's presence.

"I know," she sighed into his muscular shoulder that her cheek had been resting upon.

"Go, my love, I'll be here when you return," he said gently removing his tough in order to gently urge her to move towards the bathroom.

"I know," she said easing up onto unstable, slightly wobbly legs causing him to chuckle at the sight.

When Hermione returned, eager to fall back into the comforts of his bare skin against hers, his strong arms wrapped around her, protecting her from anything and everything- her heart melted at the sight of him splayed across the loveseat fast asleep. She moved the cream throw to rest atop him, as she padded her way over to the desk, bringing the button down back to rest over her freshly flushed skin.

She reached down and gathered the now crumpled and bunched papers of failed romantic expression. They had all been coming from the wrong place falling into a disray of words and chased plots she would have been reaching and reaching for the fruitful work that would never come.

She moved to stand before the warmth of the flames of the fire, throwing the parchment to be licked by the destructive flames, spreading vehemently, leaving nothing but ash in it's wake, the words on the page seeming to have never even existed, never thought into existence.

She found peace in watching the words turn to ash, ceasing to exist, finding herself motivated to start fresh, her head alive with new ideas running healthily throughout her mind, buzzing with new possibilities.

As she stared into the flames bringing her hand to rest where Draco's touch had been not long ago, she was smiling into the flames as she felt the indents of his rings in the soft skin of her neck.

She padded her way to the desk, sitting before it with a newfound sense of motivation, picking up her quill, continuously smiling softly to herself in The memory of what happened upon the warn mahogany not so long ago.

The quill began moving once again, this time in an organized harmony with her brain, the story continuing as if she had never left off, a fresh inkpot inviting her quill to express the scenarios stringing together eloquently in her mind, building and building into the romance novel she felt she wouldn't have been able to finish just hours before.

•FIN•

Finished Reading

 **Ink and Quill**  



End file.
